Ya nada es igual
by JhungYuki
Summary: Kim al fin consiguió lo que tanto deseaba, ser la novia de Josh, pero tuvo que sacrificar algo de igual valor para ella. Ron sintiéndose aislado decide buscar un nuevo lugar para él, lejos de Kim. Un KimXRon con personajes de mi imaginación.
1. Chapter 1

_**Este es mi primer fanfic de Kim Posible espero que les guste, el primer capítulo es la introducción de esta historia así que no me maten por esto y para aquellos que creen que Ron puede más esta es su historia sin más que decir disfruten la lectura**_

_**º(.)º **_

**1. Separación e inicio de una nueva vida**

No era posible todo lo que había ocurrido en tan solo tres meses. Nunca pensó que un simple baile fuera a ocasionar un cambio tan radical en su vida. Como era posible que ella lo dejara de lado solo por tener un novio.

Ese Josh era todo un espécimen, según su punto de vista, ¿cómo llegó Kim a fijarse en alguien como él?, ¿qué tenía de especial?, ¿por qué demonios podía dejarlo plantado a él, su mejor amigo, por alguien que recién esta conociendo?, no podía entenderlo, porque ya era la quinta vez de esa semana que lo dejaba esperando.

Ya era hora de cerrar el Buen Nacho, no tenía ánimos para nada, así que con paso lento se dirigió a su casa, a lo mejor Kim estaba enferma, si eso debía ser, no era que quisiera dejarlo esperando, seguramente cuando llegara a su casa encontraría los mensajes de ella disculpándose por no haber asistido.

Así, convencido de la excusa de su amiga decidió apurar el paso, pero algo lo detuvo, desde el otro rincón de la calle se asomaba una pareja, parecían estar muy contentos, era Kim y su novio, Ron se acerco a ellos sigilosamente para escuchar su conversación.

-Me divertí mucho Josh

-Espero que no te moleste que te haya invitado de improviso

-No, no te preocupes, no tenía nada importante que hacer.

-Entonces ¿crees que podrías salir mañana?

-Claro, me encantaría

-Entonces es una cita

Ron había escuchado suficiente, él ya no significaba nada para Kim, pero no era eso lo que más le dolía, había algo más que le impedía ver con buenos ojos su relación con Josh, ¿tal vez eran celos?, eso era celos, pero ¿desde cuando?, antes no le importaba que a ella le gustaran otros chicos, acaso había algo más. Sus pensamientos se volcaron a la única respuesta posible, estaba enamorado, ¿Cómo no darse cuenta antes?, era obvio le gustaba Kim, por eso quería estar con ella, necesitaba su compañía. Pero, ahora le dolía estar con Kim, el saber que sus pensamientos y corazón pertenecían a alguien más, el saber que ya nada era como cuando eran niños, siempre juntos.

Llego a su casa, evito a su madre y fue directo a su habitación, Rufus no había dicho nada, talvez porque sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba a su amigo. Ron empezó a registrar todos los cajones de su escritorio, tantos recuerdos preservados en fotos, artículos de periódicos, los momentos en los que él y Kim formaban un equipo. Una lágrima consiguió escapar de sus ojos cayendo por sus mejillas, fue cuando encontró algo que podría ayudarle, un pequeño folleto en el último rincón de su cajonera, se trataba del programa de intercambio que ofrecía su preparatoria.

Los recuerdos de aquel viaje afloraron en su mente, el único lugar donde lo valoraron por lo que era y no por de quien era amigo, un lugar donde recordaban su nombre. La solución estaba clara para él.

-Rufus me voy a Japón.

&

Kim se encontraba en la cafetería, era algo extraño, Ron no había asistido a clases y quería hablar con él, tenía que disculparse por dejarlo esperando, además trato de contactarlo por teléfono cuando volvió a su casa pero la línea estuvo ocupada hasta muy tarde.

Paso todo el día con Josh, eso la ponía de verdad muy contenta, pero por alguna razón sentía que no estaba completa sin Ron, extrañaba ver su cara de molestia al tener que sentarse junto a Josh.

-Buenas tardes señor y señora Posible ¿Cómo han estado?

-Hola Ron, que amable eres en visitarnos pero ¿no tendrías que estar en clases?

-Ah eso es porque estuve realizando unos trámites para mi traslado, me voy de intercambio a Japón

-Lo dices en serio Ron ¿lo sabe Kim?

-No. No he tenido tiempo para decirle, pero no se preocupe yo le avisare

-Te vamos a extrañar Ron

-Yo también, bueno debo terminar aun algunos trámites, no le digan nada me gustaría decírselo yo mismo

-No te preocupes cariño

-Gracias, adiós

&

Kim se encontraba en su habitación cuando sonó e teléfono, su madre le dijo que era Ron, algo extraño vio en los ojos de su progenitora, parecía estar triste por la llamada de Ron.

-Hola Kim, tengo que decirte algo importante nos vemos en el buen nacho a las

2:00 PM

-¿Qué pasa Ron, no me lo puedes decir por teléfono?

- No, es urgente, por favor no faltes, es en serio, y no se te ocurra llegar tarde

-Esta bien Ron, nos vemos.

Un poco extrañada por el llamado de Ron se preparó para salir, se encontraba en la puerta cuando el timbre sonó, abrió la puerta, era Josh que traía un hermoso ramo de flores

-Hola Kim, veo que ya estas lista

-¿Lista para que?

-Nuestra cita Kim

-¡¡Cierto la cita!!

-¿Lo habías olvidado?

-No, no es eso, estoy lista, nos vamos.

-Claro

-_"No creo que Ron se enfade, además no creo que sea tan importante, seguramente me mostrara alguna nueva salsa para los nachos."_

Convencida de que Ron entendería decidió salir con Josh sin ningún problema. Mientras tanto Ron se encontraba en el Buen Nacho esperando junto con Rufus, no comió nada seguro de que Kim asistiría esta vez, le había dicho que era importante, no le fallaría, Kim iba a llegar.

Habían pasado ya dos horas desde el momento en que fijaron la reunión y Kim no había llegado, no podía esperar más , su avión salía es una hora más. Tomó camino hacia su casa, mientras de sus manos caían dos entradas para el parque de diversiones que había comprado para ambos. Ya en su casa su madre se sorprendió se suponía que lo recogería en el 

parque de diversiones, pero no dijo nada, todo estaba listo para salir, un solo favor le pidió a su madre, pasar por última vez por la casa de los Posible.

-Ron que sorpresa, ¿y Kim?

-Creo que tuvo cosas mejores que hacer

-Oh querido, de seguro que esta en una misión

-No señora Posible, Wate me dijo que Kim estaba en el cine y creo saber con quien

-Pero, seguro que si supiera de que se trata vendría enseguida

-No se moleste señora Posible, además debo ir al aeropuerto mi avión sale dentro de poco

-Te vas de viaje Ron

-¿Cuándo vuelves?

-No chicos, me voy de intercambio a estudiar a Japón, no voy a regresar hasta terminar mis estudios.

-Pero no te puedes ir Ron T.T

-Si, no será lo mismo sin ti T.T

-Yo también los extrañare chicos, pero me gustaría pedirles un favor

-Claro Ron lo que quieras

-Me gustaría que cuidaran de Rufus y se lo entregaran a Kim, ya saben que a el le encantan las misiones y no me gustaría que se aburriera por mi culpa.

-Por supuesto Ron

-Adiós Rufus ya sabes, te los encargo cuídalos mucho

-T.T

-Adiós chicos, señora Posible.

Ron subió al auto y se dirigieron al aeropuerto. Una vez allí su madre comenzó a llorar y Ron la consolaba diciéndole que regresaría convertido en todo un hombre y que estaría orgullosa de él. Abordo el avión mientras se juraba a sí mismo no volver hasta convertirse en alguien que valiera la pena, que nadie olvidara su nombre, nadie olvidaría a Ron Imparable.

&

Kim regresó a su casa pasada la medianoche, estaba segura de que su madre le iba a regañar, Josh se fue después de dejarla en la puerta de su casa. Esperando un castigo severo entró, para su sorpresa estaban todos reunidos en la sala, parecían estar viendo viejas fotos, pero alguien le llamo la atención, Rufus estaba con ellos mientras comían nachos con crema de queso

-Buenas noches, lamento llegar tarde, es que no me di cuenta de la hora y…

-No te preocupes Kim, si tienes hambre aquí hay unos nachos

-¿Se encuentran bien?, parecen deprimidos.

-Estábamos revisando los álbumes de fotos, y los recuerdos de los viajes familiares

-Mira mamá es cuando fuimos a la granja del Tío Posible, Ron estaba muy emocionado

-Y recuerdan cuando salimos de excursión

-Si, estaba aterrado

-¿Seguros están bien?¿y por que Rufus esta aquí?¿donde esta Ron?

-Cariño ¿no lo sabes?

-¿Saber que?

-Ron se fue a estudiar a Japón, planea quedarse ahí hasta terminar sus estudios

-¿¿Qué??

Sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, los recuerdos pasaron rápidamente por su cerebro; _"nos vemos en el buen nacho a las 2:00PM", "no faltes", "es urgente", "tengo algo importante que decirte", "algo importante", "por favor no faltes"._ Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Kim, tenía que hablar con él, decirle que no se fuera, que volviera. Corrió a su habitación, tomó el Kimunicador le dijo a Wate que ubicará a Ron, no lo encontró, Wate dijo que sus satélites no tenían alcance, Ron no aparecía por ninguna parte. El comunicador cayó de sus manos, no sabía que hacer, por primera vez en su vida Kim Posible pensó que no tenía nada que hacer y finalmente comenzó a llorar mientras abrazaba aquella última foto que se tomaron ella y Ron en el baile.

Ron se encontraba en su nueva habitación en la preparatoria ninja, mientras arreglaba su ropa una foto cayó al suelo, era el único recuerdo que trajo consigo, la última foto que se tomaron él y Kim en el baile, cuando comenzó a salir con Josh.

-Nada de recuerdos tristes, este es el inicio de una nueva vida.

_**Fin capitulo uno**_

_**Espero les haya gustado, ¿Que pasara con Ron a partir de ahora?, ¿Cómo le hará Kim ahora sin él?, ¿Qué pensara Josh?, ¿Fue Rufus o los gemelos los que se comieron los últimos nachos?, ¿Wate saldrá de su habitación en esta historia?**_

_**En el próximo capitulo; han pasado siete años desde que Ron se fue,¿ quien es él?, nuevos estudiantes, ¿Por qué ya nada es igual?**_

_**Jhung Yuki **_


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas, me siento muy feliz por los mensajes la verdad no pensé que alguien lo leería así que ahora tengo más ganas de escribi

_**Buenas, me siento muy feliz por los mensajes la verdad no pensé que alguien lo leería así que ahora tengo más ganas de escribir. A continuación tomare prestados algunos de mis artistas favoritos como personajes espero lo disfruten**_

**2. Ya nada es igual**

Han pasado ya siete años desde que Ron se fue a estudiar a Japón y la vida de Kim siguió con total normalidad, en lo que se puede llamar normal para ella. Sus misiones lentamente habían disminuido en estos años. Ahora convertida en una estudiante universitaria, con nuevas metas y viejos amigos.

Mientras Kim se dirigía a sus clases, en el aeropuerto de la ciudad un apareja muy peculiar descendía de su avión. El chico parecía realmente fastidiado, como si le hubieran hecho algo muy malo, el chico era bastante atractivo; tenía el cabello teñido rubio, vestía unos pantalones negros ajustados y una polera a rayas con distintas tonalidades de azul y una chaqueta negra. Mientras que su acompañante era una chica de larga cabellera negra, llevaba un vestido celeste con una pequeña chaleca. Ambos poseían rasgos orientales, arrastrando sus maletas salieron del aeropuerto.

-Ese maldito me las va a pagar, como se atrevió el muy bastardo

-Calmate Jaejoong, primero tenemos que encontrarlo

-Estoy seguro que intentara verla

-Es probable, pero será mejor salir de aquí, hemos perdido un poco de tiempo

-Esta bien Yuki.

Un chico rubio bastante atractivo caminaba junto a sus maletas por las calles de un antiguo barrio, parecía sorprendido hasta que se detuvo frente a una de las casas, sabía que no se encontraba nadie a esa hora y no hizo nada mas que observarla desde la calzada de enfrente, perdido en sus recuerdos hasta que escucho algo que lo devolvió a la realidad.

-Creo que hoy son las audiciones para porristas de la universidad.

-Si, la capitana de este año es Kim Posible verdad

El chico reacciono ante los comentarios y tomando sus maletas se acerco alas chicas, al verlo ambas muchachas quedaron embobadas por él. Les pregunto como podía llegar a la universidad y en lo poco coherente que lograron articular le dijeron que ellas lo llevarían. Con una gran sonrisa de verdadera inocencia el agradeció el gesto a las chicas, las cuales casi se desmayan por las distintas tonalidades de rojo en sus mejillas.

La Universidad se encontraba majestuosa frente a sus ojos, la pareja se dirigió al interior del edificio central en donde se encontraba la oficina del rector. Mientras tanto el chico rubio y las sonrojadas chicas se dirigieron a las canchas de entrenamiento donde se realizaba la audición de las porristas, cuando llegaron lo primero que observaron fue a la capitana del equipo dando un triple salto tomando su lugar en la cima de la pirámide humana. Fue en una fracción de segundo en el que los ojos de Kim y del chico se cruzaron, el contacto solo se detuvo cuando Kim perdió el equilibrio, parecía inevitable que se estrellara contra el piso pero en un ágil y rápido movimiento el chico atrapo a Kim y la sostuvo con cuidado hasta que la deposito con delicadeza en el piso.

Kim aun sorprendida se disponía a darle las gracias, pero de improviso él chico se puso pálido y salio corriendo, todos los presentes quedaron con un gran símbolo de pregunta. El chico no se detuvo hasta que creyó estar lo suficientemente lejos de las canchas, no le había agradado para nada lo que vio.

-¿Cómo es posible que llegaran tan rápido?

-¿Quién llego rápido?

Ahora si estaba asustado, aquella voz la reconocería en cualquier parte, era él.

-¿Quién eres tú, nunca antes te había visto en la universidad?

-Yo soy nuevo, vengo de intercambio

-Oh genial, bueno yo soy Josh

-Hola… Josh, me encantaría hablar contigo pero ahora estoy un poco apurado

-No hay problema, nos vemos luego

-Claro.

El chico rubio volvió a salir corriendo, solo tenía una idea en mente, refugiarse lo más pronto posible porque si lo encontraba le iba a doler, el único problema era que no conocía el campus y su sentido de la orientación comenzó a fallar obligándolo a dar círculos alrededor de las canchas. Decidió detenerse y analizar lo que haría ahora, pero ya era tarde.

-Hasta que te encontramos, espero que estés listo

-Ah… este, hola Jaejoong, ¿cómo estas, fue relajado tu viaje?

-Espero que tengas una muy buena excusa para lo que hiciste.

-Anda, ¿tú también Yuki?, que alegría verlos de nuevo

-No te hagas el idiota, sabemos perfectamente lo que hiciste

-No se de que hablan, yo no he hecho nada

-Claro (sarcasmo), tu nunca haces nada

-Por supuesto que no, ¿Cómo crees que yo podría investigar a quienes enviarían y cambiar la documentación para que cambiaran su vuelo y llegaran tarde y yo poder estar más tiempo sin supervisión?

-Esta claro, es tuyo Jaejoong

&

Kim caminaba por los pasillos del ala este del campus, dentro de poco comenzarían las clases pero algo le incomodaba. Aquel chico, jamás lo había visto en la universidad porque alguien como él no pasaría de ser percibido, por el movimiento que realizo para ayudarla debía de ser muy ágil, era imposible que no lo hubiera visto antes. Pensando en eso llegó a su salón de clases, tomo asiento en su puesto habitual y espero a que llegara el profesor.

Comenzó a inspeccionar el salón y encontró algo que le sorprendió bastante. Ahí estaba el chico que le había ayudado, con algunas venditas en la cara; pero no estaba solo, a su lado estaba una chica de rasgos orientales bastante linda, parecía que se conocían.

El maestro entró, saludo a la clase y notó a los nuevos estudiantes

-Les molestaría presentarse por favor

-Claro profesor, nosotros somos estudiantes de intercambio, mi nombre es Yuki y provengo de la universidad de Tokio

-¿De la universidad de Tokio?, y usted joven

-Bueno, yo también fui transferido desde la universidad de Tokio, mi nombre es Ronald…Ronald Imparable.

La sorpresa de Kim era inmensa, él era Ron; su amigo Ron, aquel que con suerte obtenía un promedio suficiente para rasar de grado regresaba como un ex estudiante de la universidad de Tokio. Por lo que ella sabia era una de las más prestigiosas universidades del mundo y de las más difíciles de ingresar, pero no era eso lo que más le impresionaba sino el hecho de no haberlo reconocido y el que su amigo no se lo dijera, que no se acercara a ella para decirle quien era.

No pudo prestar atención a la clase, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era hablar con Ron, preguntarle tantas cosas; ¿Por qué nunca llamó?, ¿Por qué no volvió nadie a saber de él?, ¿acaso la odiaba?, ¿Qué le había pasado durante todo este tiempo?

La clase termina, pero por más que quiso acercarse a ellos le fue imposible, era como si Ron no quisiera que ella se acercara. Se dirigieron a otro de los salones de la facultad estuvieron un rato esperando junto con la otra chica, y del salón salio un chico, parecía realmente cansado y la razón estaba a la vista un montón de chicas estaban amontonadas detrás de él, esto le causo mucha risa a Ron y su acompañante. Siguieron caminando por los pasillos del edificio hasta que Ron les dijo algo y ambos chicos se separaron de él, Kim que aun se encontraba escondida se sorprendió mucho al escuchar a Ron

-Puedes salir, ellos ya se fueron

La estaba llamando, pero ¿cómo era posible que supiera que ella estaba ahí?, no, debía esperar, seguro le hablaba a alguien más.

-Sal ya Kimberlyan, se que nos has seguido desde que salimos de clases

-¿Entonces por que no me esperaste?

-¿Necesitas algo?

-¿Si necesito algo?, no he sabido nada de ti en siete años y tu preguntas si necesito algo

-Entonces no necesitas nada, me retiro

-Espera Ron, éramos los mejores amigos por que te fuiste, porque vuelves ahora

-Lo siento, pero muchas cosas han cambiado, me retiro un gusto verte de nuevo…Kim

Kim no supo que contestar, mientras Ron siguió su camino sin regresar la vista atrás, una pequeñas lagrima intento salir pero fue retenida. No podía darse el lujo de llorar no ahora. Solo una frase logro escapar de sus labios

- Comenasay Yori

Volvió a su casa bastante deprimida, al fin después de siete años Ron aparecía y la trataba de esa manera. Entro a su casa siendo recibida por los gemelos ahora convertidos en unos revoltosos adolescentes, llevando consigo una especie de cohete quien sabe con que fines.

-Hola Kim(x2)

-Hola chicos

-Te ves deprimida, ¿Qué te paso?

-Ron regreso

-¿Qué?(x2)

-¿Cuándo? ¿Por que no vino contigo?

-La verdad, no lo se, esta bastante cambiado y no quiso hablar conmigo

-Eso es extraño

Cuando iba a agregar algo más el Kimunicador comenzó a sonar, un chico de piel morena salio en la pantalla; con unos 20años más o menos Wate había cambiado bastante según Kim y tenía razón, parecía que le había hecho caso sobre lo de hacer ejercicio, hora tenía un aspecto más atlético.

-¿Qué hay Wate?

-Hola Kim, parece que alguien esta intentando robar en el centro comercial

-Voy en camino

Dos minutos después Kim se encontraba en el centro comercial, todas las tiendas estaban cerradas. No era extraño que ella se encargara de este tipo de casos, desde hace algunos años sus misiones habían disminuido, aunque Wate se lo negaba. No tenía que quejarse ahora ayudaba a la policía en algunos casos y su tiempo libre había aumentado, lo que le permitió poder estudiar y ser una chica más normal.

Con habilidad escalo el tejado del edificio, todo iba bien hasta ahora, descendió al patio central y continuo con su inspección, fue entonces cuando algo llamo su atención; del tercer piso provenían unos extraños ruidos, se acerco y algo extraño estaba desarrollándose.

Un numeroso grupo de hombres vestidos completamente de negro cubriendo sus rostros, en el centro del grupo se encontraban tres de estos sujetos vigilando una enorme caja.

-¿Tan mal te pagan que ahora te dedicas a robar Mishima?

-Deja de fastidiar chiquillo y entréganos la caja si no quieres que mis hombres acaben con ustedes

-Dinos donde encontrar a Matsumoto y tu sentencia será menor

-Estas demente, como creen que ustedes tres podrán con todos nosotros

-Habrá que obligarlo a hablar

_**Fin capitulo 2**_

_**Jhung Yuki**_


	3. Chapter 3

Antes que todo quisiera pedirles disculpas a todas las personas que esperaban que continuara la historia. La verdad es que con todas las cosas que rondan mi cabeza se me había olvidado completamente esta historia, pero no significa que no la continuare el ercer capitulo estaba casi terminado cuando deje de escribirla asi que dentro de unos días subiré el capitulo terminado.

Espero que les guste y que sigan leyendo la historia que tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible

Jhung Yuki


End file.
